Walburga
by 1 Lily Evans
Summary: Sentimentos tão fortes... Tão bem guardados... Tudo que Walburga sentiu ao perder suas estrelas.


**Walburga.**

* * *

Sentimentos tão confusos e conflitantes são os que afligem a casa dos Black no dia em que seu primogênito descuidadamente que vai embora, que vai _abandonar_ o _antro de loucura_ que o local certamente é.

Walburga não discute, não grita ela simplesmente olha seu filho, seu primeiro filho, nos olhos tão parecidos com os seus, e diz:

- Se for, nunca mais poderá voltar.

- Não tenho planos de voltar.

- Se sair por aquela porta, Sirius, eu juro que nunca mais poderá pisar nessa casa.

Ele sai e bate a porta. Ele não volta no dia seguinte, nem no outro, nem no outro, Walburga se desespera em segredo.

_Ela perdeu seu filhinho._

Ela entra no quarto de Sirius na noite em que desiste de que ele vá voltar, ela se deita na cama e olha para a parede. As cores da maldita Grifinória lhe causam um sentimento de nostalgia aqueleerao_símbolo_de_ Sirius _nacasa.

Régulus entra no quarto e vê sua mãe deitada na cama do irmão olhando o teto, não á lagrimas em seus olhos. Walburga Black nunca choraria. Ele se aproxima dela e a abraça forte, ela enterra o rosto nos cabelos do filho mais novo, não chorando, nunca chorando.

- Eu vou ficar com você pra sempre. - a criança sussurra para sua mãe, ela acredita. Régulus levava suas promessas á sério, ele nunca deixaria de cumprir algo que prometia, nunca deixaria a família, ele amava a família.

Sirius, Sirius talvez também _amasse_ os Black, não da mesma maneira que Régulus, nunca como Régulus. Mas de sua própria maneira. Ela sabia disso, por isso não haviam lagrimas.

Um dia, talvez Sirius percebesse o quanto sua família lhe faria falta, Walburga não sabia quando seria, nem como seria. Ela talvez já tivesse passado da época de perdoar, ela não o perdoaria fácil. Ele destruíra esperanças e planos bem traçados.

Régulus logo teve de ir para Hogwarts, a casa ficou vazia, silenciosa, quase como se gritasse a falta dos gritos de Sirius e Walburga, as brigas sempre apartadas por Régulus e Órion.

Um soluço brotou no peito de Walburga, ela só queria seu menininho de volta, ela só o queria por perto, porque ele não podia ser como Régulus? Porque ele tinha de ser tão orgulhoso? Tão traidor do próprio sangue, da própria família? Porque Sirius tinha de ser assim? As lagrimas não caiam dos olhos de Walburga, mas os soluços a sacudiam com força, nenhuma única lagrima caiu só os sons afogados eram o que a mulher deixaria sair.

* * *

_Walburga sorriu para seus dois filhos pequenos, estava perto do Natal e Sirius estava ansioso para ganhar a vassoura que o pai prometera, Régulus queria conhecer as ilhas gregas, eles planejavam ir no aniversário do garoto._

_- Eu te amo, mamãe. - disse Sirius de repente, a voz do garoto era forte e clara e as palavras rápidas e apressadas como se ele não quisesse que ela soubesse disso. Ela acariciou os cabelos dos dois filhos e olhou para fora, para a neve._

_- Eu sei disso, Sirius. - o menino olhou-a esperando ouvir a resposta correta para aquela frase "Eu te amo, também" mas esta nunca veio. Sirius então segurando as lagrimas se afastou da mãe com um safanão e empurrou o irmão._

* * *

-Eu também te amo, Sirius. - Walburga disse no silêncio da noite, olhando o quarto vazio de seu filho mais velho que nunca voltaria para casa.

Um mês, um ano, dois se passaram depois que Sirius fora embora para não voltar.

Walburga desistira de esperar e desistira do filho, Sirius afinal não era mais seu menino, era uma criação da companhia do traidor do sangue, Potter.

Ela se concentrou em Régulus, seu Pequeno Rei. Ele era o único filho que ela tinha, não existia mais outro. Ela se orgulhava de Régulus, era monitor, mais tarde capitão do time de quadribol e por ultimo um Comensal da Morte, do lado certo da guerra. Do lado da supremacia puro-sangue.

Régulus era o orgulho de toda a família puro-sangue tradicionalista. E os Black era o que se podia dizer _tradicionalista._ Eles gostavam de tradições e é claro sempre as seguiam e ensinavam os filhos á seguirem elas, uma das coisas que ninguém nunca poderia falar dos Black - ou melhor da maioria deles – é que eles não são leais á família. Isso é algo que eles são ensinados desde o momento que provam ter alguma qualidade mágica.

Walburga se orgulhava do filho, cada vez mais e mais. Do único filho. Porque Sirius deixará de ser seu filho, sua prole, no momento em que saíra pela porta. O nome dele era proibido na casa, ninguém o comentava ou falava de suas _más_ ações, era como se ele nunca tivesse existido.

Ele foi queimado da árvore dos Black, ele não tinha mais importância, ele era o inimigo agora.

A cada dia Walburga via Régulus maior e melhor. Ele era um bom Comensal, segundo sua prima, Bellatrix. O Lord das Trevas estava orgulhoso dele e da família Black, e por assim ser, Walburga também estava orgulhosa de seu filho.

Mas conforme o tempo foi passando Walburga foi prestando mais atenção no filho, cada vez mais ele se retraia e se afastava de todos, ele parecia sempre estar nauseado ao voltar para casa depois de um missão dada pelo Lord das Trevas, ele tinha pesadelos á noite e gritava até que Walburga o acordava e mexia em seus cabelos para que ele adormecesse novamente.

Ela ficava cada vez mais preocupada, tentará falar com Régulus sobre seus pesadelos ou sobre o que acontecia em suas missões mas o filho sempre se esquivava e olhava em volta assustado, como se esperando alguém aparecer e dizer que ele cometerá um erro mortal.

_Régulus sempre falara com ela_. E agora ele não falava mais, quando os gritos começavam Walburga levantava em silêncio de sua cama sem poder dormir enquanto não pudesse acalmar seu filhinho, ela abria a porta do quarto dele e se sentava na cama em silêncio por alguns momentos até que chegava mais perto dele e começava a fazer carinho nos cabelos bagunçados do filho, ele acordava chorando e a abraçava com força.

- _Estou com medo._ – ele sussurrou um dia e o coração de Walburga se partiu pela criança que agora era um homem.

- Vou proteger você. – prometera e sabia que faria qualquer coisa pelo filho, _qualquer coisa_.

Alguns meses depois Walburga esperou Régulus retornar de uma de suas missões, ela mantinha um bule com chá de camomila quente para Régulus, era a única coisa que o acalmava.

Horas e horas depois o filho não voltou e Walburga se preocupou, acordou Orion, um medo terrível se instalando em seu coração de mãe, ela já sabia o que acontecerá com o filho antes de ele ser dado como morto.

_Régulus fora assassinado._

Era tudo que vinha na mente de Walburga enquanto ouvia Orion conversando com os aurores, ela andou até o quarto do filho adorado e abriu a porta que rangeu de leve como se protestando a falta de seu dono.

Ela andou até a cama e se sentou em silêncio como fazia quando Régulus tinha pesadelos, fechou os olhos com força e abraçou o travesseiro do filho, ela ficou em silêncio por longos minutos. Orion não a interrompeu.

Ela apertava cada vez mais forte o travesseiro como se isso pudesse trazer seu filho de volta, lentamente, uma á uma as lagrimas deslizaram pelo rosto cheio de olheiras de Walburga, ela não fez nenhum barulho, mas as lagrimas pouco bem vindas caíram de seus olhos sem sua permissão.

_Reggie se fora, ele nunca voltaria, ela perdera mais um filho_.

As lagrimas aumentaram enquanto se dava conta dessa verdade cruel e triste, ela perdera seu filho, a criança que fora nutrida dentro de seu corpo, que dera a luz, que ensinara a não ter medo do escuro porque ela sempre estaria ali para protege-lo, o menino que ela abraçara quando Sirius fora embora, aquele que a consolara quando ela entrara em profunda depressão, aquele quem ela abraçara depois de ter pesadelos.

Seu garotinho de ouro se fora, mais uma estrela da família Black se apagava, a mais importante para Walburga, seu pequeno _Reggie_.

Um soluço foi abafado pelo travesseiro e Orion entrou no quarto, ele não chorou, não conseguia. Ele atravessou o quarto e abraçou Walburga que em momento algum reconheceu sua presença.

Ele a deixou chorar e quando ela adormeceu no quarto de Régulus ele se foi, sabendo que ela precisava daquele momento, ele entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta quando se deu conta de que seu rosto estava molhado, _estava chorando também_.

Walburga abriu seus olhos assim que Orion saiu e se ajeitou melhor na cama, olhou para o teto seu rosto ainda marcado pelas lagrimas mas sem derramar mais nenhuma.

O que ela faria agora? Quem ela consolaria? Quem ela abraçaria quando tivesse pesadelos? Quem seria seu filhinho e o orgulho de sua família? Sua garganta se apertou com esses pensamentos mas ela se recusou a chorar, chorar não traria Régulus de volta.

Um ano se passou e Walburga não saia do quarto, no dia do aniversário de Régulus Walburga morreu.

Orion seis meses depois seguiu a esposa.

_Aquele era o fim de uma linhagem extremamente poderosa da família Black._

**N/A: **Well, a fic é UA porque ninguém sabe realmente o que aconteceu com a família Black, Walburga, Orion e todo o blábláblá restante '-'

Espero que gostem e que relevem os muitos erros de português que vão achar ai, eu fiquei com preguiça de mandar pra beta ¬¬'

Enfim espero que gostem e deixem reviews!

Bjs,

_Nini_.


End file.
